Please Remember Me
by iHEARTdamon05
Summary: Jake and Haley One Shot. Haley is hit by a drunk driver. Will she live or die... and what will happen? Tune in to find out!


_**TITLE: **_**Please Remember Me**

_**AUTHOR: **_**SHELL**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Sadly I own nothing... except my favorite CD from the best TV show ever... DARN YOU MARK! LOL!**

"_Hey Haley" Karen said as Haley walked into the cafe. _

"_Hey... Lucas here yet?" Haley asked as she smiled back at the older woman. _

"_No... He and Jake went to the house for something." Karen laughed not knowing what they went there for_

"_Probably to talk about girls" Haley joked _

"_Nope... just you and Ash... poor little girl... Not even 3 and already has boys talking about her."_

_Haley laughed as she looked over at her 2 year old baby girl. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw that precious face of hers. Ever since Nathan left, Ashley has been her life. Everything she did revolved around her little girl._

"_Well Karen I think I'm gonna go see what Lucas and Jake are up to on this beautiful night. Can you keep an eye on Ashley for me?" Haley asked_

"_Yea... How long you gonna be?" Karen asked while walking towards the sleeping girl_

"_Shouldn't be too long. I haven't seen Luke in a while. Just wanna play some catch up."_

"_That better be all you're playing" Karen joked causing Haley to blush_

"_That was one time." Haley yelled trying to defend herself_

"_Goodbye Haley... I'll see you soon" Karen said as she knelt down beside Ashley rubbing her hand across her little cheek._

_Haley walked over to Ashley and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I Love You" She whispered before looking back at Karen. "I'll be back soon"_

_Haley walked out of the cafe making her way towards Karen's house. She made her way to the sidewalk and took out her cell phone. Dialing Jake's number she looked both ways before making her way across the intersection. _

"_Hey There" Jake said as he answered his phone "Where are you... we're waiting" _

"_I'm on my way now... Figured I should walk... It's beautiful out here tonight" She said looking towards the sky. She began walking in the middle of the road just looking up at the sky while talking to Jake._

"_Well you should walk faster... We're bored... While you're out you could pick us up some grub... we're starving"_

"_So get you're own food... I'm not you're maid... I'm almost there... I'll see you in a few" _

"_OH so no food for the starving men huh? I see how it is." Jake whined_

"_Goodbye Jake" Haley hung up the phone and continued walking towards Lucas house still staring up at the sky._

_Haley looked around as she heard the faint squealing of tires. She didn't see anything so she kept on walking, and before she knew it the tires she heard were barreling right at her. She tried her best to move out of the way, but the car followed. _

_She was struck on her left side with so much force that she flew over the hood of the car and into the the windshield. Haley winced in pain as she tried her best to move. It was a soon a lost battle as she slowly lost consciousness._

_Jake heard the screeching of tires from inside Lucas' house as she ran outside to see what it was. He fell to his knees as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. Lucas soon followed suit as he stopped in his tracks. Neither of them could believe what was going on. Not 5 minutes earlier Jake was on the phone joking with her, and now he was looking at her bloody body laying on the hood of a car._

_Jake gained his composure the best he could as he ran over towards her. Lucas ran to the driver of the car to check on him and before even reaching him, he could immediately smell the aroma of alcohol coming from inside the car._

"_Haley... Haley" Jake whispered through his tears. How could he be holding the body of the woman he loved in his arms. What about Ashley... she couldn't lose her mother this young. "Haley... Haley wake up..."_

Jake cried to himself as he sat beside Haley's battered body. She was so small and fragile. Why did this happen to her? That's all he could ask himself. Somehow it wasn't right. She never did anything to anyone and now she's just inches away from death, laying in a hospital bed attached to more tubes than Jake cared to count.

He's been by her side all night not wanting to leave, afraid if he does he'll lose the love of his life forever. Gripping tightly onto her hand while he lightly stroked her cheek he began to talk to her... telling her everything he possibly could.

"Hey" he whispered lowly as a tear fell from his cheek onto her hand. "Baby... I want you to know how much I love you, and how much I need you. I can't lose you. You're my world... you're Ashley's world. She needs you just as much as I do." Jake paused as he chocked back the tears that were slowly falling. "She's you're little girl Hales... you can't leave her. What is she gonna do without her mom. She'll miss out on all the precious things in life she can learn from only you." Jake stopped as the door to Haley's room opened and Lucas walked in.

Jake quickly wiped away his remaining tears before slowly standing up. "How ya holding up man?" Lucas asked cautiously.

Jake turned his head towards the beautiful girl lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Not good man" Jake replied still chocking on his tears. "I can't lose her Luke... She's my world... I can't live without her in my life... I can't live without knowing she's gonna be okay... I can't..." Jake couldn't go on... the tears he was chocking back began streaming down his face.

Lucas walked over to him and gave him a hug. He let Jake cry on his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort him. "She's gonna make it through this Jake. She's strong and you know that. And there's no way she's gonna leave you and Ashley behind."

Jake pulled away and wiped his eyes as he looked at Luke. "I hope you're right." He didn't say another word... all he did was walk back over to Haley's bedside and sit down in his chair and resume his position by holding her hand and stroking her cheek.

"Jake... you need to go home and get some sleep man. She'll be okay" Jakes eyes slowly made there way to where Lucas was standing. "Did Lucas really just ask him that" Was all he could think. "There's no way he just told me to leave Haley and go home... Is he crazy"

"I'm not leaving her Luke... Not when she needs me the most" His voice was stern yet vulnerable.

"Jake... she's gonna pull through this" Lucas said walking over to Jake and placing his hand on Jakes shoulder. "She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"I'm not leaving... end of story" Jake turned his attention back to Haley as he finished talking with Lucas. "She may be stronger than we give her credit for, but she still needs me, and I need her."

Lucas looked on knowing he was not going to win this battle. "Okay... I'm gonna go so you can be with Haley... Call me if anything changes or you need anything."

"I will." Lucas walked out of the hospital room just hoping that Haley was gonna pull through this.

Jake sat by Haley's bedside for the entire night. He didn't even try and sleep... right now sleep was worthless to Jake. All he cared about was Haley.

Jake stared at Haley's beautiful yet battered face. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched the monitors. The slow, rhythmic beats gave him comfort in knowing she was still with him, and Ashley.

Jake couldn't even begin to sink in the information the doctors had told him just hours earlier.

"_She's probably not going to make it through the night. She has a severe laceration of the liver along with severe internal bleeding. She's got a slight concussion. She broke her left leg and fractured her left wrist. She has a deep gash on her back and a smaller one on her collar bone. Mr. Jagielski we're not expecting her to survive this. We haven't seen a case like this in a while and they usually turn out for the worst. She was in one of the worst accidents with a drunk driver that I have ever seen. I'm surprised she made it through the ambulance ride."_

_Jake chocked back the tears and forced down the lump now forming in his throat as he tried his best to take in all the information he was just given. "She's gonna die?" Jake managed to muster_

"_Sir... I'm not sure. If she does pull through she's got a lot ahead of her with physical therapy and constant doctors visits. If she does make it we're not sure if there will be any permanent damage or if its just short term."_

"_Can I stay with her?" The doctor looked at Jake and then back at Haley._

"_I think I can make an exception" Jake shook the doctors hand and walked to Haley's side and sat down._

He hasn't left that position at all. He's planning on sitting beside her until she wakes up.

Jake sat back in the chair, still holding on to Haley's hand, as he stifled back a yawn. He was so unbearably tired, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He had to stay awake for her. His eyes began to slowly shut, but he was still trying to fight it off.

He lost the battle just a few minutes later. He needed the sleep. He's been at the hospital all night and hasn't slept a wink. All anyone could do know was hope and pray for a miracle that the beautiful, auburn haired girl would pull through.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Mommy" Ashley whispered as she sat on Jakes lap. This was the first time Ashely has seen her mother since the accident. No one was sure if she should see her mother in this state, but they all felt it was best that Ashley see her now just in case her mother couldn't pull through.

There was a significant change in Haley's vitals between last night and today. She was stronger now than last night. Her heart rate was up, her blood pressure was stabilized. Everything was looking up for them, but how long would it last?

"Hey Ash... are you hungry?" Lucas asked trying to get her away from Haley for a little while. She didn't need to have this memory stuck in her head at such a young age.

"Mm hmm." Ashely replied nodding her head fiercely

"Well lets go get you something to eat" Lucas said walking over to her and picking her up off of Jake's lap.

"We'll be back" Jake only nodded keeping his focus on Haley.

When Lucas and Ashley walked out Jake took this as an opportunity to talk to Haley once more.

Holding Haley's hand and massaging it slightly he began sleeping. "She misses you Hales. She misses her mom. God..." Jake let out a slight sigh. "She needs you baby. I need you to. I know I sound selfish, but I can't help, but think about what my life would be like without you. Ashley has Karen and Lucas... I don't have anyone but you."

Jake brought his hand up to Haley's face and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand as he watched her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Haley" He said barely audible. Was she really awake or was he dreaming.

"What happened?" She asked bringing her hand to her head.

Jake sighed. Did she lose her memory through all of this. "You were hit by a drunk driver last night on the way to Luke's house."

Haley automatically began crying. She couldn't remember a thing. How was she hit by a drunk driver? The last thing she remembered was talking to Karen at the cafe.

"Where's Ashely" She quickly asked before jolting up in the bed. She cried out in pain and immediately fell backwards.

"She's fine baby... She's here now" He whispered trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong with me? Why does everything hurt" She cried to him

"You got hurt really bad Hales. The doctor's didn't even expect you to make it through the night... let alone wake up. Yet here you are... Looking me in the eyes" He lightly stroked her cheek, as he smiled at her. He couldn't believe she was actually awake and talking to him just hours after being in a horrible accident.

"MOMMY!" Ashley came barreling into the room immediately running for her now awake mother.

"Hey sweety" Haley said quietly. She had no strength at all, and was probably weaker than she had ever been. She tried her best to give her daughter a hug, but was unsuccessful. Every time she moved sharp pains would shoot through her body. "How's Uncle Luke treating you?" She asked trying to lighten up the situation.

"Great... We just got some yummy food." She giggled as she held up her bag of chips

"Nice meal Luke." Haley said

"It's all they had" Lucas replied plainly

"It's okay... at least she's okay" Haley watched her little girl jump on Jakes lap and begin watching cartoons on the hospital television. "Thanks for keeping her."

"You don't have to thank me Hales. Just get better for us. We all need you." Lucas walked over to the other side of her bed and knelt down beside her. "I've never seen him that depressed Hales... it's almost as if you took his life away when you got hit"

Haley looked over at Jake and Ashley and couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what he'd do without you. He loves you more than life itself. I'm not so sure he'd continue on with his life if you're weren't in it."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad, b/c it's really working" She now had tears glistening in her eyes.

"No... I'm just telling you what he's been going through the past 24 hours."

Haley again looked back at Jake and Ashley. She loved both of them so much and couldn't imagine leaving them. They were the most important people in her life. What would she do without them... What would they do without her?

She shook the insane thoughts from her head and turned her attention back to Lucas. "Do you mind if I talk to Jake for a few minutes?"

"No... not at all." He stood up and kissed Haley on her forehead. "Ash" She turned to look at him "Come on sweety... lets go to the game room." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "We'll be back later."

When Lucas walked out of the room Haley turned her attention back over to Jake. He looked at her with such joy yet he had such sadness written in his eyes.

"What's the matter baby" Haley asked as she grabbed a hold of Jake's hand and began rubbing circles on the top with her finger.

He looked up at her and sighed. "I almost lost you. You were inches away from death and I couldn't do anything to save you."

She could here the sadness ringing through every word, but all she could do was look at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you Jake. For making you hurt" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to breath.

"Calm down baby... It's okay... you had no control over it. It was just me being selfish and wanting you to be here, awake and happy, so I could be with you." He gently wiped away her ever falling tears trying his best to sooth her. "Sshhh... Your here now so it's okay" He smiled at her causing her to laugh through her tears.

"I Love You" She whispered "So Much"

Jake smile widly as he leaned in and kissed her gently "I Love You"

"Jake..." Haley started as she thought of what to say. He looked up at her waiting for her to speak. "If something does happen to me and I don't make it out of here..."

"Don't... You're gonna make it out of here Hales. You're gonna be fine..." Haley held up her hand cutting him off.

"Let me finish. If I don't make it out of here... promise me that you'll take care of Ashley. I want her to be happy, and you make her happy"

Jake sat back in the chair letting this information sink in. How was he gonna take care of Ashley if Haley wasn't here. He knew nothing about taking care of kids.

"Haley I'm not the right one for this... you should get Luke to do it. He knows more about taking care of kids than I do... He's..." Haley cut him off before he could finish rambling on about why he wasn't fit to take care of Ashley

"But I love you. I know you will make a great father figure for her. She needs that. Lucas is great at taking care of her, but he's not you. I want... Need you... to do this for me baby. Can you do that for me?"

"If that's what you want... Yes. But you're not going anywhere Hales. You're gonna make it."

Just as they were about to finish up there talk a couple nurses walked in with a cup full of medicine and a glass of water.

"It's nice to see you awake Ms. James. I'm Nurse Porter and this is Nurse Harrel." She said as she motioned between the two of them. "We've been taking care of you since you got here. We're surprised to see you awake right now."

Haley smiled politely at the two nurses when all she really wanted to do was make them leave.

"It's good to be awake."

"Well... we have some medicine for you. One is for the headaches, one is for pain, and one is for nausea." She said handing Haley the cup.

"I'm not nauseated though." Haley said trying to hand the nurse back the cup.

"Well the flexural we gave you for pain could make you nauseous so this is to be on the safe side." She said pushing the cup back towards Haley.

"Fine." Haley swallowed down the pills and shook her head. "Is that all?" She didn't mean to be so bitchy, but she needed to finish her talk with Jake just in case something did happen.

"Yes it is." The nurse turned her attention to Jake. "Sir we're gonna have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Haley was shocked. How could they make him leave just a couple hours after she finally woke up.

"Why can't he stay" Haley asked hoping to reason with the two nurses.

"We're sorry Ms. James, but its hospital policy. He will be allowed to visit with you when visiting hours start back."

"And when is that exactly" She was furious by now and was no longer controlling her anger.

"8 in the morning. Could you follow us sir."

"He can't leave. Not now. Please let him stay" Haley said trying her best to plead with them

"I'm sorry." Nurse Porter said to Haley "Please come with us sir"

Jake then followed the nurses out but not before going to say goodbye to Haley. "I love you baby. Be strong and I will see you in the morning, bright and early." He kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey baby" Jake said walking in with his bouquet of flowers. "How'd you sleep?" He asked noticing the pale look of her skin.

"Not good... I think i'm gonna be sick."

"Do you need anything?" He asked now getting concerned

"I need the doctor." She said before hurling into the bucket the nurses left beside her bed.

Jake ran out of the room frantically searching for a doctor.

"Excuse me" He said loudly "I need a doctor in here."

Doctor James was the first to walk over to him.

"She needs help... She's not feeling well at all"

Doctor James followed Jake in the room to find Haley still hung over the bed. He walked over to her and placed his stethoscope to her back and began checking her heart rate.

"Her heart is racing." He ran out of the room and came back with a staff of doctors and nurses behind him.

"Excuse me sir." One of the doctors said before shoving Jake out of the way.

Jake moved to the wall and watched in horror. All he understood was it was bad and they were losing her. He didn't know what was going on or what was happening to her. He did know he was scared for her life. He was losing the best thing that ever happened to him and there was no way to stop it.

"WHAT'S WRONG... IS SHE OKAY?" He yelled hoping to get some answers.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave" He shoved Jake out the door and all he could do was look on.

Lucas ran down the hallway to Haley's room when he heard all the commotion. What he saw petrified him. Jake was banging on the door crying in terror. When he walked up and saw what was going on he couldn't believe it. They were shocking Haley trying to bring her back. THEY WERE LOSING HER.

"HALEY!" Jake cried out while banging on the window. "COME BACK... PLEASSSEEE!"

Lucas tried his best to get Jake composed but it was no use. Jake was losing Haley and there was nothing Lucas could do to console him now.

"I need you" Jake whispered before sliding down the door and burying his head in his knees. "She's gone" He cried while Lucas knelt down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Jake." He didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone that just lost the person they loved.

"She asked me to take care of Ashley. She wants me to be her dad. I can't be her dad... Not now" He cried into Lucas shoulder.

"Yes you can Jake. You love that little girl just as much as Haley. She's already like you're daughter. Make Haley proud and raise Ashley the way she would have raised her. This is your own little piece of Haley. Make them proud"

It's been fifteen years since that faithful morning. Jake never knew why Haley died because he didn't want to know. All he needed to know was that Haley was safe and wasn't hurting anymore. The best thing of all was he knew she was watching him and guiding him in the right direction.

Ashley is all grown up now. She's graduating high school tonight and Jake is the proudest dad in town. His little girl is all grown up and getting ready to go to college. She looks exactly like her mom and acts so much like her. She never really got to spend time with her mom, but she knows everything there is to know about her. How she dressed, how she acted, how she smelled, but most of all... she knew home much her mom loved her. That's all she needed to know.


End file.
